


Craziness

by Caroxoxo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chriseva, F/M, Mohnstad, prompt, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroxoxo/pseuds/Caroxoxo
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native :)





	Craziness

Chris laid on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. 

Nothing was okay, nothing was fine. He was broke. Totally and completely broke. She chose Jonas, not him. Chris never thought that broken heart would hurt so much like he was devastating now. He expected that hooking up with another girl, in that case that was Emma Which He Even Didn’t Remember Her Last Name would be helpful but that was the worst idea ever.

After that Chris and Emma almost run away from Sana’s party he had kissing Emma all the time. Some people had screaming at them that they were gross because well.. Chris almost took off Emma shirt on the street. 

When dark hair girl asked where they will going Chris just clearly jumped back of her and started looking at her eyes, big smile and the whole Emma’s body. 

That was something wrong with it. Not with Emma but that whole situation.

\- I.. I can’t. I’m sorry. - Chris almost whispered to Emma and run away from her. 

When he finally went to his bedroom he felt something weird in his chest. That was horrible feeling that he had never felt before. Chris felt like he wanted to cry and when the first tear drop on his cheek he just kicked his wardrobe and now he regretted this because his foot hurt so much. 

And now, he is staring at his ceiling and thinking about how he is screwing up, how his life is fucking up and how love is just shitty. 

And how Eva is perfect to his fucking universe. 

But apparently she hand’t thought about this like him.

He should forget about her earlier. Why, such perfect, beautiful and smart girl like Eva would like to be in relationship with such shit like him, Christoffer ‘cheating fuckboy’ Schistad. 

He just laugh of his stupidity. 

Chris glanced at his phone and he saw that William calling to him. No, that wasn’t what Chris need in that moment. He wanted to be alone, with his fucked up thoughts and his broken heart. 

Call has repeated like three or four times and Chris just turned his phone off. He was so tired. He wanted to lie on his bed and do nothing. 

After a few minutes, maybe even an hour he heard a doorbell but Chris didn’t move a bit. Unfortunately, that person was a pain in the ass because he or she still knocking and use that annoying doorbell. 

Finally, when he though that maybe it was William, he stoop up from his safe place.

After Magnusson’s return from London to Oslo, Christoffer sharing an apartment with him. Well, Christoffer was officially in the army so he was in this flat only a few days in a month or two.

\- Stop fucking knocking. - he shouted, when he walked into the hall, and in his shock, knocking has stopped.

When Chris opened the door he just turned around, without even looking at the person which stood at the hall. 

\- Remember about the keys, dickhead. - Chris murmured and went to the kitchen to drink a beer, or two maybe, even twelve. He wanted to forget about this fucking horrible evening, he wanted to forget about his broken heart and about vision of happy Eva with Jonas. 

Jonas. Not Christoffer. 

-I’m sorry but I don’t have keys to your house. 

He heard that voice and turned around immediately. He almost choked by the sip of the beer and then the strawberry blonde hair girl had to help him and patting Chris on his back.

\- Eva? - he whispered her name and after that he even didn’t know why he whispered. 

\- Surprise? - said Eva with an inquiring in her voice. 

Chris looking at her with huge shock on his face. He looked for a moment on the close door in the hall, like he was expecting Jonas there and maybe some kind of thanks from Jonas and Eva, that maybe after that hooking up with Chris, Eva realised that she loved Jonas forever and ever and that is way both of them want to thanks to Chris.

But of course that was just so stupid and crazy idea.

\- What, what are you doing here? - Chris finally asked her.

\- In fact, I’m not sure. - girl answered and turned around to the living room. She sat on the couch with her elbows on her tights. 

\- Is something wrong? - Chris asked, taking only two steps towards Eva. He prefered to stay as far away from her as he could.

\- Yeah, probably everything. - Eva said but not in a sad tone, but like just a statement. She said that like she was talking about what she ate on her breakfast, or something like that. 

\- Can I help you with that everything? - Chris made a next question and he regret that a bit because Eva looked at him with furious in her eyes. 

Chris was, literally, scared of her.

And well, a bit turned on, but he was always turned on when Eva was near to him. She was too gorgeous to stay calm, if you know what it means. 

But that was not the point. Eva has problem and Chris should help her with it. 

\- You are the biggest, fucking problem of everything, Schistad! - She shouted, made him more shocked. - I done everything to get over you and you know what? That didn’t help at all! Even if you are still a cheating fuckboy I just can’t stop loving you just like that, even if I slept with Jonas, even if I asked Emma to hooking up with even, that I hooked up with Jonas in front of you! But I just can’t be with that prick when I’m in love with you, you fucking bastard! 

Eva ended her long and very loud speech and now, probably very first time in his life, Chris was speechless. 

\- Are you gonna say something or you will stay here just like a fucking pole. 

\- I, I just.. - Chris started but Eva didn’t let him to end. She came to him and kissed him so hard that they both just coulnd’t breath.

\- Do you love me? - she asked when they had to take a deep breath. 

\- Yes, I fucking love you more than anyone on this earth. - He answered quickly. 

\- Great, because I love you so much that it makes me so stupid and from now you have to be with me all the time otherwise I would do some more stupid things. 

\- You are completely crazy. - Chris said to her and after her short laugh he kissed her again. - And its wonderful because I’m genuinely crazy because of you. 

They both laugh because that craziness was their thing and nothing could stop them because of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native :)


End file.
